


broken hearts; a new start

by pearlselegancies



Series: heroes of olympus rewrite au [4]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/M, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Past Jason Grace/Piper McLean, Unrequited Crush, both for leo to piper and piper to jason, dealing with heartbreak, ignore me i'm angsty, just crushes, not really - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:14:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23865088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pearlselegancies/pseuds/pearlselegancies
Summary: "Pipes? What's wrong?" Leo stood up, walking towards her slowly, gently grabbing her hands as he reached her. "I miss Oklahoma." Leo sighed.This wasn't the first time he had comforted Piper on one of the days where she was feeling homesick. She seemed to be having more and more days like that now.- or in which piper has a rough day and leo does his best to comfort her.
Relationships: Jason Grace/Reyna Avila Ramirez Arellano (mentioned), Piper McLean & Leo Valdez, Piper McLean/Leo Valdez
Series: heroes of olympus rewrite au [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1721266
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23





	broken hearts; a new start

Leo coughed quietly as he wiped the sweat off of his brow. It was too hot in Bunker Nine, and he was pretty much boiling in there.  
  
But finishing the Argo II was what he had to do. Especially with everything else that was going on. Like with Piper. She had just found out about Reyna - the girl Jason had waiting for him at the Roman camp.  
  
Leo couldn't say he was surprised. A guy like Jason definitely had a girlfriend. Leo also couldn't say that he wasn't slightly jealous. From what Jason had told him, Reyna seemed awesome.  
  
A daughter of Bellona. Strong-willed, and as stubborn as an ox. In some ways, he reminded Leo of some of his aunts. Of course, he would never tell Jason that. Or his mom. She'd kill him for sure.  
  
Back to the problem at hand. Leo was burning up in the bunker, even though he was pretty much immune to high temperatures. Rolling his eyes, he leaned over his desk, turning on the fan.  
  
He worked in silence for maybe 40 more minutes before the fan turned off, and he looked at it in confusion. He could hear a sound behind him, and he turned around to come face to face with an annoyed and hurt looking Piper.  
  
"Pipes? What's wrong?" Leo stood up, walking towards her slowly, gently grabbing her hands as he reached her. "I miss Oklahoma." Leo sighed.  
  
This wasn't the first time he had comforted Piper on one of the days where she was feeling homesick. She seemed to be having more and more days like that now. Leo didn't want to blame it on Jason, mainly because he knew damn well, that Piper wasn't the type of girl to nope about a boy not liking her.  
  
But he knew his best friend, and while she always struggled with homesickness, it was never this bad. And that meant that something was wrong. The only _"wrong"_ thing that stood out to him, was the whole Hera taking Leo, Piper, and Jason's memories thing, and making Piper believe that she had been dating Jason. Only to just suddenly give them their memories back, leaving Piper with a broken heart.  
  
"I'm sorry Pipes." That was all Leo could think of to say to the Cherokee girl. Instead of responding, she wrapped her arms around his waist, burying her face in his sweaty shirt. She didn't cry or show any signs of being sad, but Leo knew her. Probably better than he knew himself.  
  
"Is it because of the Jason thing?" The question was stupid, but Leo couldn't stop himself from asking it. Piper doesn't say or do anything. That gives Leo his answer. "You have me." He mumbles without even thinking about it. "No matter what, you are going to have me." And it's true, as much as Leo has hesitated in the past.  
  
Without Piper and his mom... Truthfully, Leo has no idea where he would be. It was only fair for him to be there for her. Even if it broke his heart.


End file.
